


Little chat

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Home, pre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes to the Winchester’s old home to talk to a certain spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little chat

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to have this because how else will Mary know that Sam's her son now? Hope you all will enjoy!

Gabriel appeared in the old room that use to be an old Nursery, Sam’s Nursery. The current owners had changed it but he will always remember which room it was. He walked around, taking everything in before turning towards the door. He could feel two presences. The first being a spirit and the second was more sinister. One, the spirit, appeared in the doorway. She was a young woman, in her twenties, blond flowing hair and blue eyes.

 

“Mary Winchester.” Gabriel greeted. Mary regarded him carefully before walking over.

 

“Yes. You are?”

 

“You can just call me Loki or Trickster, whichever you prefer.”

 

“Why did you come here? To this room specifically?”

 

“Few months before your death, I came and visit little Sammy here. Guess you can say that I came for the nostalgia.” Gabriel hummed as he snapped his fingers and a candy bar appeared in his hand and he started to eat it.

 

“How is she? She’s fine?” Mary asked as she took another step forward.

 

“I need to explain something first. Yes, Sam’s fine but…he goes by Samuel now.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“It’s like this,” Began Gabriel. “Samo here has a female body, no denying that, The soul, however, is a male.”

 

“Sam…”

 

“Is a little man I tell ya. Though he has probably grown considerably now…”

 

“Sam’s soul really is a male?”

 

“Yes ma’am. He began being what was in his soul at eleven.”

 

“I see...so, Sam would be...my son?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Thank you for telling me.”

  
“Ah, no thanks needed. Just thought I’d let you know.” Gabriel smirked. “Can’t have his mama be surprised when she sees him now can we?” With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Mary standing in the room so she could process the news.


End file.
